


Indulgence

by Mandakatt



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bratting, Breathplay, Caught, Choking, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: Claude considered himself to be the one that was a bit more...adventurous, as far as bedroom activities were concerned.Though consider himself pleasantly surprised when Dimitri suggested a bit of fun in a secluded hallway.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 102
Collections: Dimiclaude Wild Weekend





	Indulgence

Claude snorted out a laugh at what Dimitri had whispered into his ear as he turned his head to look at him, a brow lifting a little before he took in the dark look in his eye. The way his blush flared to his ears and the fact that Dimitri’s breathing had picked up just a little. 

And a shiver suddenly ran down his spine.

“...you’re serious?”

Dimitri looked away from him for a moment before nodding his head. “Is it really that strange that I would be?”

“Well, no offence, your Kingliness, but that kind of a request coming from you seems almost like...a once in a lifetime kinda thing.”

Claude swallowed hard as he made a soft sort of noise in the back of his throat when Dimitri suddenly stepped closer and crowded him against the wall behind him. He glanced around quickly and hummed, they were sort out of sight in this little alcove...

“Is it?” Dimitri growled softly as he stepped closer, his hands grasping Claude’s hips as he smirked when he watched Claude shiver. “Is it so rare to know that I want you so  _ badly  _ that I cannot wait to take you back to our room? Where instead I simply wish to take you here, and now?”

“Well,” Claude groaned a bit, knowing that Dimitri was mostly obscured from view but if he moved back too far... 

“While I am all for a bit of  _ exhibitionism,  _ I’m afraid that we don’t--”

Dimitri smirked as he held up something between his forefinger and thumb, and simply raised a brow.

“--well, consider me impressed that you came prepared.” Claude laughed softly as he tilted his head. “Well then, Mitya..know that I am yours to do with, however you desire it.”

“Hmn,” Dimitri leaned closer, almost purring softly into his ear. “Then make sure no one hears you Claude. I wouldn’t want your lovely sounds to give us both away…”

“Me?” Claude smirked at him, his head falling back against the wall behind him as Dimitri’s mouth got close to his neck. “Last time I remember it was you that was screaming my--” and he gave off a soft noise of surprise as he was quickly turned around, now face first against the wall. He blinked once then gave off a soft chuckle. “--huh. Well, I guess that means you’d better find ways to shut me up, your Kingliness.”

Dimitri growled as he brushed his lips along the side of Claude’s neck, his hand moving from his hip to palm his cock through his pants only to give off a soft moan of his own when Claude gasped and pushed back against him. “I am positive that I will find a way, even if I have to squeeze your pretty little neck...”

Claude let off a gasp then moaned softly as he felt the other man rock slowly against his ass. 

“Is that what you want?" Dimitri growled softly into his ear as he brushed his lips along the edge of it. “Well, is that what you want  _ other _ than my cock?”

Claude made another noise as he pressed his forehead against the wall, letting out a soft breathless laugh. “Well...maybe, then again you could be simply thinking that--nnhghk!” and his eyes went a little wide as Dimitri put his hand on his neck, and just barely squeezed. 

The rush was instant and he found himself letting off a quiet whine as he ground himself harder into Dimitri’s hand. 

“Claude,” Dimitri growled into his ear. “You know the rules. Where does your hand go?” and he gave off a soft pleased hum at the fact that Claude’s hand immediately snapped up to his arm and gripped it tightly. 

“Mmmn…Good boy…” and he gently squeezed his neck again, as he moaned just a bit more loudly into his ear. 

When Claude tapped on his arm three times he released that pressure off his neck and slipped his hand into the waistband of his pants to take his cock into his hand. He moaned as he heard Claude gasp, then hiss through his teeth a little as the air rushed back into his lungs.

"...f-fuck…"

"Patience," Dimitri cooed into his ear. "We'll get to that…"

Claude let off a breathless laugh. "...it would seem...that you’ve been paying attention to how I tease you. I never thought--” and his words were cut off yet again as that pressure to his neck returned. His head fell back just a little as he gripped onto Dimitri’s arm tightly, a muffled grunt making it past his lips as Dimitri’s hand started to move just a bit faster on his cock.

"Perhaps," Dimitri purred into his ear. "Then again, you coming undone I believe is the most beautiful thing in the world." and he relaxed his grip on Claude's neck when he felt him tap on his arm again. 

"f.. fffuck~!" 

"Shhhh…" Dimitri gently reprimanded him as he pulled his hand away from his neck and moved to pull Claude's pants down over his hips. "You mustn't let anyone hear you. What would the people think if they found the King of Faerghus and the King of Almyra fucking each other's brains out in a secluded hallway…?" 

"Lucky bastards.." Claude replied breathlessly with a bit of a laugh. 

Dimitri smirked and moved enough to slick his fingers up with the oil he’d brought, then pressed one at Claude’s entrance. “Perhaps, then again, there could be quite the scandal.”

Claude moaned softly as he pushed back against Dimitri’s finger, only to whine when he was pushed against the wall, and all he could feel was the warmth of him at his back. 

“I did not tell you to move…”

“I--” Claude groaned and bit his lip to silence himself as he brought his hand up to the wall to rest palm flat against it, while the other wrapped around his own cock. “--apologies, Dimitri.”

Dimitri moaned softly into his ear as he slipped that finger into him. And he knew he was going much too slow for Claude’s liking. “I did not tell you to touch yourself either…”

“...b-but... _ please _ …”

“Soon, take your hand away, now.” 

Claude huffed out a breath through his nose but did as he was told.

“Good boy,” and he was rewarded with that overwhelmingly wonderful stretch of a second finger. Gods, Dimitri had such thick fingers compared to himself, so wonderfully calloused in all the right places. Every rock of his fingers into him caused his cock to twitch. 

“D-Dimitri!’ 

“Shhh, be quiet Beloved,” Dimitri purred into his ear, slowly working him open. “I do not wish for this to be like the time in Almyra, where you took me in front of your bedroom window, and everyone heard me.”

“Y-You don’t?” Claude laughed breathlessly, trying his best to be good as requested but he just couldn’t help it as he rocked back against Dimitri’s fingers. “A-Are you sure about that? You are the one that simply pinned me here after all. I am positive that many will be jealous to know just how  _ good  _ the King of Faerghus can make his husband feel...”

Dimitri pressed his fingers into him as far as he could, and kept them there then waited. When a confused look passed over Claude’s face he turned his head back to look over his shoulder at him, and the absolutely feral look he saw in his eye caused him to shiver. 

“Mitya?”

Dimitri pushed him flush against the wall with his body, making it so that he couldn’t move. The only thing he could do was clench around his fingers. 

“...f-fuck...Mitya...please?”

“Are you going to be quiet, Beloved?”

The words were growled out into his ear, and he clenched again.  _ Fuck he knows what that does.  _ “Y-Yes, Dimitri.”

“This will be the last time I reprimand you. If I have to do so again, I will completely stop, and leave you as you are. Do you understand?”

_ Fuck. _ “Yes, Dimitri.”

“Be a good boy Claude,” and his hand went back up around his neck as he slowly worked his fingers out of him, and when he pushed them back in he squeezed his neck just a little. “And I will reward you handsomely.”

Claude opened his mouth to cry out but all that came out was a soft, strangled moan instead. His hand snapped up to Dimitri’s arm once more and he tapped twice, that he understood, and he clenched harder on his fingers when Dimitri squeezed just a bit harder. 

“Goddess, look at you,” he praised softly into Claude’s ear, his fingers working just a little faster, stretching him a bit more. “You really want my cock inside you don’t you…?”

Claude tapped three times on his arm, and gasped softly as a little whine passed his lips when Dimitri let go of his neck. “Gods... _ Dimitri. _ ”

“Again,” Dimitri purred into his ear as he slowly pulled his fingers free. “Say my name again.”

“Dimitri…” 

Claude shivered as he felt Dimitri tease him with the head of his oil slicked cock. “Again, but do not let anyone but me hear you.” and before he could reply he pushed into him, a soft grunt of his own catching in his throat. 

“ _ Dimitri~ _ ” Claude bit back the needy whine that caught in his throat as Dimitri sank into him slowly. So infuriatingly slow that he had to bring his free hand up to the wall, and slam his fist gently against it. 

“...yes, just like that Beloved,” and Dimitri snapped his hips. 

Claude’s free hand quickly moved to slap over his mouth to muffle the moan he knew he couldn’t hold back. He never could really whenever Dimitri got a little bit rough with him. He moaned again into the palm of his hand, finding that he actually had to bite down on it to prevent himself from moving. He’d do anything at this point to feel Dimitri thrust into him like that again. 

“...so perfect…” Dimitri praised into Claude’s ear. “...fuck...you feel so damned good around me.” 

“D-Dimitri!” Claude said his name softly, breathlessly. “...more...please…”

“More?”

“I...I want more. I want more of you. I want to move. I want you to fuck me. Give me  _ something _ ...pl-please…” 

With a smirk, Dimitri sank into him as far as he could go, before he slowly pulled himself free. 

“W-wait! P-please~” Claude whined softly. 

“Shhh Beloved,” Dimtiri soothed, gently moving his hand enough to rake his nails down Claude’s abdomen, leaving behind lovely red welts. “I am simply giving you what you want. Plus, I wish to see you.”

“H-hu--Ah!” Claude gasped in surprise when Dimitri moved to yank his pants off his ankles, then spun him around to face him. “I...w-mmnf!”

Dimitri crashed his lips over his with a moan, only to break it, bend down enough to hook his arms behind his knees and lift him up, pinning his back to the wall. He adjusted his arms, suddenly finding a decent grip on the wall behind Claude. With a growl, he moved one hand to line himself back up before he sank into him again with a soft grunt of Claude’s name.

“D-Dimitri!” Claude gasped as his arms went around Dimitri’s shoulders for a moment before he lifted a hand high enough to fist into those lovely blonde hair. He stared into that lovely blue eye for a moment before he let his head tilt back against the wall behind him as Dimtiri resumed that same rough pace as before. 

“Goddess you’re beautiful…” 

Claude groaned to the praise, then gasped as he lifted his head to look at him yet again, his hand pulling on his hair just a bit more when Dimitri snapped his hips. 

“You’re close aren’t you…?” and Dimitri growled softly when he got a vigorous nod. “...I am not--fuck--far behind you. Come for me Claude. I want to see you come undone…give into me. I have you...I will not let you fall alone…”

Claude inhaled sharply, his eyes screwing shut before he dipped his head and bit down as hard as he was able to on the nape of Dimitri’s neck as he came, muffling a deep throated growling moan against his skin as he simply clung to his king.

“C-Claude…Claude...Fuck!” Dimitri growled long and low as he thrust up into him and stilled. He gasped and lowered his head as his entire form trembled with his climax, but he never let Claude slip from his grasp. 

It took them both a moment to come down from their respective highs. Dimitri lifted his head to look up at Claude and found himself moaning into their kiss. He pulled himself gently from him, then worked his arms out from under his knees, setting him down on shaky legs before he huffed. He leaned back just enough to glance around. 

Good. The hallway was still clear. 

He quickly yanked off his shirt, considering it had been stained with Claude’s release, and gently cleaned Claude up as best as he was able to with it. He helped him dress, pressing gentle kisses to the bruises he found from his grip before he cleaned himself up, and simply tucked himself back into his pants. He was still panting as he kept that now dirty shirt fisted in his hand before he gave him a gentle smile. 

“Are you alright?”

Claude couldn’t help but give off a breathless laugh. “Y-Yeah. I’m fine.  _ More _ than fine to be honest.”

Dimitri smiled and brought Claude’s hand up to his face, pressing a lingering kiss to his knuckles. “I had to be sure...considering you were indulging me.”

“Mitya, with something like that, I will be glad to indulge you anytime.”

Dimitri gave him a gentle smile as he pulled him away from that alcove only to stop dead, and go wide eyed. 

“Mitya? What is--” and he turned his head, following Dimitri’s gaze only to snort out a laugh. “Well. That  _ definitely _ is going to be more memorable than a chair by the window.”

“....do you think they will simply believe I got mad?”

Claude laughed at that, looking at the eight finger shaped holes in the wall and the small stain that was between them. 

“No.”

Dimitri groaned and gently ran his clean hand down over his face, a blush flaring out to his ears. 

“Damn. Perhaps I should simply punch the wall down?”

“I do not think that will make it any better, Mitya.”

“There must be something--”

“We simply walk away, play dumb.” Claude said with another laugh. “And if--no, that won’t work either I suppose.”

“...oh?”

“You’d blush the moment someone mentioned it. You’d give us away! Why are you such a horrible liar?” Claude asked with a laugh.

Dimitir made a noise that was akin to a groan in the back of his throat, before shooting Claude a bit of a glare which caused the other man to laugh more. 

“Hey! Don’t give me that look,” Claude continued to chuckle. “Who’s bright  _ idea _ was this after all?”

With a snort, Dimitri simply pulled Claude closer and kissed him silent. “Hush, I guess I will figure out someth--”

“Are you finished, your Majesties?”

Claude made a noise and jumped, and Dimitri groaned, turned bright red and let his head hang. 

“Dedue!” Claude sort of blinked at him then gently rubbed the back of his head with a laugh. “Ah, shit. Were you there the whole time…?”

“No, simply closer to the end. You were not quiet.”

“Fuck.” Dimitri groaned.

Dedue couldn’t help but laugh. “Do not worry. I made sure no one came close, and anything that may--” he hummed softly. “--suggest something happened, I shall attend to and take care of.”

“Ah, our hero!” Claude said with a laugh. 

“No, I am simply glad that the two of you are happy.”

Dimitri finally lifted his head to look at his retainer--no, his best friend--and he smiled softly, giving off a sigh. “I suppose that at least saves me from trying to make that story that Claude was going to come up with convincing.”

“Yes,” Dedue said gently, and had a soft grin pull his lips upwards. “You are a horrible liar.”

“See!” Claude laughed. 

“Shut up. The both of you!” Dimitri snapped but there was amusement in his tone.

“As you wish, your majesty.” Dedue gently rested his hands behind his back. “Shall I take care of things then?”

“Y-Yes please, and tell no one.”

“Of course your majesty. Not a soul.”

“Good,” Dimitri then quickly took Claude’s hand and led him out of the hall, making a beeline for their room. 

Claude simply laughed as he was dragged along, almost stumbling as his legs were still kinda like jelly but he glanced back at Dedue, and grinned at him giving him a wave. “Thanks for the save!”

“Always, your majesties.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written smut. 
> 
> I'm rusty...but here, have a thing!
> 
> You can find me also on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mandakatt) and [Tumblr](https://mandakatt.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
